[unreadable] The primary goal of this application is to generate genomic resources for use by the primate research community and specifically by those researchers performing studies with baboons. At present (June 2005), there are a total of 2496 DNA sequences in Genbank from all baboon species combined. Of these, approximately 1,532 sequences were obtained from Papio anubis (olive baboon) and 639 were obtained from Papio hamadryas (hamadryas baboon). Many of these sequences are redundant - e.g. they represent the same gene (or region of mitochondrial DNA). Hence, there are fewer than 1000 unique baboon gene sequences represented in GenBank. The lack of molecular sequence information for baboon is troubling as the baboon is widely used in biomedical research. Nearly all of these studies will benefit both prospectively and retrospectively from the elaboration of the Baboon genome and related functional genomic studies. Moreover, comparative genomics studies between Baboon and Humans will allow us to determine the relevance of these animal studies to human biology and medicine. Finally, genome data are critical to the application of many functional genomics technologies and to molecular studies in Baboon. In particular, accurate sequence is absolutely necessary for the application of mass spectrometric methods of protein identification and to the design of DNA microarrays. [unreadable] [unreadable] In this application we propose to 1) Create normalized cDNA libraries from placenta, fetal brain and three regions of adult brain, 2) Sequence approximately 400,000 total clones 3) Create a database of annotated sequences and primate homologues, map the sequences to the human and chimp assemblies and identify likely SNP's in our sequences and 4) Create publicly available microarray designs for use by the baboon research community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]